1. Field of the Invention
In heavy-duty refuse compactors there is a tendency for the load, when under compression, to spring or fall back into the receiving hopper from the packing chamber when the packing blade retracts in such hopper from an advancing or packing stroke. While various devices have heretofore been provided in heavy-duty refuse compactors in an effort to prevent such undesirable occurrence, none have met with substantial commercial success either by reason of complex and costly structure or less-than-efficient operation. The present invention was conceived in a successful effort to provide a device for the purpose which is not subject to such objections.
2. The Prior Art
Applicant is not aware of any issued United States patent, or other prior at, disclosing the structure and function of the load retraction preventing finger array shown and claimed herein.